


The Death of John Watson

by sherryryu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryryu/pseuds/sherryryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all...</p><p>Warning: I do not know what came over me… But, you need a warning… The title tells everything about this story. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. SUICIDE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of John Watson

John stared at himself in the mirror. God, he looked bloody awful. There were bags under his eyes, his body was thinner than what he used to be, beard and mustaches are grown out, and hair messed up… John was looking at someone else…   
John decided that he needs to shave. He grabbed the razor that was lying on the sink. He did not immediately start to shave. He just stared at the razor. Then suddenly, his hand that was holding the razor was slowly moving to other hand’s wrist. The razor’s blade was pointing toward his wrist. John snapped out and put the razor down.

 

“No,” John muttered.

 

It has been months (exactly one month and two weeks) since Sherlock left John. He was gone to somewhere in Russia for a case. He had not returned since the day he left London… John tried to contact Mycroft, but Mycroft never answered his calls or texts. Mycroft was also busy running around countries. Lestrade stopped visiting the flat. Sarah stopped visiting him. It seemed like everybody just stopped meeting John, except Mrs. Hudson.

John thought about leaving Baker Street, just like Sherlock did. John believed that Sherlock was going to return London soon. John hoped for an early return. His hope died after two weeks. Mycroft would not tell any single thing to John. John expected Lestrade to know something. Lestrade did not tell any single thing either, just like Mycroft. Everybody just avoided answering the question. Why? Why wouldn’t they tell him anything? What were they hiding? There must be some kind of reason why they were hiding something away from John... John decided to keep the beard and mustache.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Mycroft, are you sure this is okay? It has been more than a month,” Lestrade asked over the phone.

“John cannot be involved or this plan will be a fail,” Mycroft replied.

“…But… You know what happened last year when Sherlock fell from St. Bart’s. He almost killed himself Mycroft. John almost killed himself.”

“That is why I am asking you to keep watching him. I cannot watch him right now. You know what situation I am currently in. If the plan fails, not only Sherlock is in danger but England is in danger.”

“…Ugh, fine…”

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

John stood in the middle of the flat. He just stood… It has been almost five months… John completely lost hope now. Clearly, Sherlock Holmes was never coming back. John decided its time. He did not have any reason to stay in 221B Baker Street anymore. Nobody was telling him shit. Sherlock was not coming back home. This was worse than when Sherlock’s faked death. John decided it was time to go.

John grabbed his backpack and packed only a few clothes. John decided to play a game. If Mycroft found out John was missing, he would call Lestrade and then Sherlock. Mycroft would try to get John back to 221B Baker Street. This was what happened when John left 221B Baker Street. It should work too just like last year. John packed small cash and even the skull. He needed someone to talk to and the skull was the best person to talk to. John decided to leave during the midnight.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Mycroft,” Lestrade called.

“What is it, Greg? I am currently very busy right now,” Mycroft answered.

“John is gone. GONE.”

“!! Was he kidnapped? Taken?”

“No, it seemed like he left during the midnight. Mrs. Hudson called right to me when she realized John was gone. Only a few clothes, cash, and the skull are missing. No sign of struggle at al.l”

“Greg, listen, this is between me, Mrs. Hudson, and you. You cannot tell this to anyone, not even your team and Sherlock. I am going to put you in charge of John. Please find him before something goes bad.”

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It has been a week that John left 221B Baker Street. He left his phone at the flat and kind of regret leaving the phone behind. John read the newspaper but no news of Sherlock or himself. John used library’s computer if Yard posted him as missing. Nope. No ‘John Watson’ as missing.

That was official. Nobody cared shit about him. The reason Sherlock did not return was because he forgot about John. He was married to his work. Maybe he liked Russia better than London. Mycroft had no reason to bother John if Sherlock completely left him. This must be the reason. This explained everything. Sherlock left John. Sherlock left 221B Baker Street. Sherlock forgot about John just like he did to every other people. Sherlock forgot John. Mycroft lost interest in John. Lestrade had no longer had reason to visit John…

 

“I am being slowly forgotten by everyone…” said John to himself.

 

John decided to go to the places that he and Sherlock been to. John wanted to remember the time when he and Sherlock solved the case together. John walked around for few hours and after visiting most of the places, last stop was St. Bart’s. He really didn’t want to go… But, he wanted to remember. He wanted to remember all of the memories spent with Sherlock for the last time. The cab stopped and John got out from the cab. He asked the cabbie to hold on for few minutes. He wasn’t going to stay long. He took a look at the rooftop. For few minutes, he just stared at the rooftop… Then he went back into the cab

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Well?” Mycroft asked over the phone.

“No sight at all. He has not been shown on the CCTV at all. I m starting to get worried. I’m going to list him as ‘missing’,” Lestrade answered.

“No! You cannot do that Lestrade. We cannot fail the plan. Sherlock trusted you and me for this. We are going to do this without a fail.”

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Another week passed by… John was broke now. He had no money. John spent most of the money on alcohols. John had no more reason to live. Nobody cared about him. Not even his sister or even Mrs. Hudson… John pulled out the skull out from his backpack.

 

“I think this is it… I think this is how far I go,” John muttered.

 

John took the heroin out from his pocket. He has been taking the heroin since last week. The one he held was the strongest heroin that he could get. Then… John started to tear up. He was scared. He was scared of dying. John was a soldier. John was never scared of dying when he was with danger and Sherlock. And now suddenly, he was scared. He was a wimp. He cried and cried… Nobody… Nobody cared about him anymore. Sherlock was gone. Mycroft was gone. Lestrade was gone. Gone, gone… GONE!! John stabbed the needle into his arm and let the drug overtake his body. He could feel his body going numb… He could feel his body shutting down. This was it. This was the end. He was dying slowly and nobody was there to stop him…

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sherlock was walking fast toward Mycroft’s room. He banged the door open. Mycroft was standing front of his desk, waiting for him.

 

“You promised me that you will watch over John. I went to Russia to take down your stupid traitors because I trusted you. I put my bloody TRUST IN YOU,” Sherlock yelled.

“Calm down Sherlock… Look, Greg has his whole team searching for him now,” said Mycroft.

“You could have done it earlier. He was missing for two weeks! TWO BLOODY WEEKS!”

“I couldn’t let the plan fail. If the plan fails, you and England will be in great danger. I couldn’t risk it, Sherlock. You need to understand.”

“I should not have taken your case in the first place.”

“You are the one who wanted an interesting case.”

“Oh, John is so going to be mad at me.”

“That is if we find him alive…”

“What do you mean by finding him ALIVE? Do not bloody tell me there is a chance that he might suicide.”

“Sherlock, do you not remember last year when you fell from St. Bart’s?”

“YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON TO ASK YOU TO WATCH OVER JOHN.”

“Yes… Yes, I am…”

 

Then suddenly, Mycroft’s phone started to ring. The phone call was from Lestrade. Mycroft answered the phone. Mycroft’s face turned white, plain white. Sherlock knew that face. Sherlock bloody knew Mycroft’s reaction to the phone call. Mycroft ended the call.

 

“… John is found…but…” Mycroft murmured,

“…What happened… WHAT HAPPENED MYCROFT?!?!” Sherlock yelled who was about to have broken down,

“… We were too late… He is… dead,”

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

To Sherlock Holmes

 

Hey… This is John. John Watson. You know… your flatmate… your colleague… your best friend? I hope you remember me… Because I remember you.   
You know, you used to live in 221B Baker Street in Central London. It seems like you enjoy Russia more than England though. I was always curious of when you would return to London. Mycroft would not tell me single thing and Lestrade was just avoiding my questions.   
But then, as more days passed by… I realized… You were not coming back. It was almost as if you forgot about me and London. If you did forget about me, I was in the military before… I served under the name of Captain John Hamish Watson. I was an army doctor, though. I was pretty good with shooting bullets into people’s chest. I shoot the cabbie if you remember. That was a good time...I just wanted to tell you that… Maybe in your mind palace, ‘John Watson’ is no longer there… But, in my mind palace, ‘Sherlock Holmes’ will always be here… And even after the death, I will remember you, Sherlock… I loved you Mr. Married to Work.

 

From, your best friend… John Watson.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed minor issues...


End file.
